


I won’t let you down.

by multifamlove



Category: Manifest (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:21:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25773520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multifamlove/pseuds/multifamlove
Summary: Drea and Michaela have been dating for a couple years now, but one day changes their relationship in an amazing way forever.
Relationships: Drea Mikami/Michaela Stone
Kudos: 3





	I won’t let you down.

Michaela Stone and Drea Mikami have been dating for 3 years now, they were a perfect fit for each other, and they were extremely happy with each other. But Drea had made the decision she was going to propose to Michaela for a while now, she was just waiting for the right time. The two girls were planning a trip to Paris for months now and they finally were able to go, so Drea decided that was the best time to propose, it was perfect for them. 

Drea had planned a trip to the Eiffel tower later in the night, which was where she was wanting to propose to Michaela, she knew it would be beautiful that night which would make their night better. Drea made sure to bring everything that night including the engagement ring, she was so excited but she hid it well so Michaela would never know that would be the most special night of her life. 

Drea brought Michaela in front of the tower ‘babe? what are you doing?’ Michaela said confused, Drea didn’t respond. The brunette got down on one knee and Michaela immediately started crying tears of happiness, ‘Michaela Beth Stone, you mean more to me than anyone else ever has, you make me the happiest I’ve ever been, I don’t have to hide around you, because I know you will accept me for who I am and love me, and I promise to do the same to you til the end of my days,’ Drea said with a full heart with love for Michaela, ‘so will you do me the honor of being my wife?’ Drea said sweetly opening up the ring box with Michaela’s engagement ring in it. ‘Yes! Yes! A million times yes! Of course!’ Michaela said crying of happiness as she kissed her now fiancé, in that moment it slowly began to rain, they kissed in the rain, and after they pulled away they laughed sweetly with each other, they were so happy with each other. They couldn’t wait for their future with each other.


End file.
